


Wanted

by Yviinfinite



Series: Supernatural Has Ruined My Life [87]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Reader is Sam and Deans sister, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 16:56:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15123833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: Your head lay in your hands, eyes trained on the floor as you waited for the timer on your phone to run out. Feet bouncing on the floor, you glanced at the timer once again. Still a minute left.





	Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Could you do a Castiel x reader where the reader is Sam and Dean’s sister and gets pregnant after a drunk night with Cass? i love your writing

Your head lay in your hands, eyes trained on the floor as you waited for the timer on your phone to run out. Feet bouncing on the floor, you glanced at the timer once again. Still a minute left. A frustrated groan left your lips as you pushed up, having to steady yourself due to the black spots in your vision. Then you paced the bathroom, hoping - praying, more likely - that your brother’s wouldn’t return to the bunker just yet.

The timer went off, and you flinched. Your hands shook as you took the pregnancy test into your hand.

“Fuck. Fuck!” You cursed as you put it back down, shaking worse than before. Just a look. One look would determine whether the feeling in your gut was true or not. You took a shaky breath, looking down at the test. Two stripes. Pregnant.

You let yourself fall onto the toilet seat. Pregnant. One of your biggest fears. You were a hunter, goddammit! You couldn’t raise a child. You weren’t even mother material, having no memories about your own mother and nobody to ask for help. Sam and Dean would kick you out, you realized. Cas - his sense of honour would make him stay, even if he didn’t want to. And why would he want to? He didn’t love you, never would, that drunken night you shared was a mistake, he said it himself.

Tears dripped down your face, a dry chuckle leaving your throat. At least your baby wasn’t a nephilim. Things would only be worse if they were. But you weren’t safe, would never be safe. Demons, werewolves, witches, every god damn monster knew your face, your name, your fucking scent! They’d kill you - or worse, torture you - the moment you showed weakness. Your arms wrapped around your middle, as if this could protect the lump of cells growing in your body. You loved this child, you realized. You’d do anything to keep them safe, even if it meant dying yourself.

You needed to decide what to do, and soon. You could leave America, and hope monsters in other countries didn’t know you. But you’d have to cut all ties with your brothers, with Cas. The thought alone made your heart ache.

Or you could stop your pregnancy while you still could. It’d be safer for everybody, but you felt physically nauseous at the thought. No, you wanted to hold them at least once.

You could hide for a few months, then give the baby up for adoption, and come back with an excuse. That seemed like the best option so far. But it wasn’t safe enough for you.

Sam and Dean would have to know about the baby for you to stay in the bunker. Cas would have to know, too. He was the father after all. Maybe they’d kick him out. You didn’t want that.

The door to the bunker slammed shut, the metallic sound echoing through the empty hallways. You froze, suddenly feeling the urge to vomit anew. You heard Dean call out, but your ears felt stuffed, your whole body going numb. You quickly looked at yourself in the mirror, cringing at your red eyes and blotchy cheeks. They’d know you cried.

-

“Jesus, you look like shit”, Dean helpfully stated, and while the comment was meant to be a joke, the worry was clear on his face.

“I was watching a sad chick flick”, you explained lamely, making a vague gesture with your hand. Sam set the food down on the table, looking you up and down with the same worried older brother expression.

“You sure you okay? You’re really pale.” Tears flooded your vision again, and low and behold, you had a face full of protective twin brother. Sam wrapped his arms around you, trying to calm your once again shaking form. Your fingers gripped his shirt tightly as you sobbed, ignoring their questions for now.

-

Dean sat in front of you, Sam on your side, both had their hands on you, Sam’s on your shoulders and Dean’s gripping yours tightly. They both waited for an explanation, every bi0 of worry clear on their face.

“I”, you began, but let the sentence hang in the air as you thought how to put it. If you were a normal family, this would be a festive occasion. Probably. If you were normal, you’d worry about baby-proofing your entire home, about where to put the crib and about names. Tears sprung to your eyes once again, your baby would never have a normal life. At least, not with you.

“I… I’m pregnant.”

Your voice was so quiet, but you knew from them tensing that they heard you.

“Who’s is it?” It was Dean who spoke first, an underlying aggression in his voice as if he was ready to beat the shit out of the person that impregnated you. Too bad it was his best friend. Before you could answer, Sam cut in.

“Do you want it?” Honestly, it surprised you. But after a few moments of shock you nodded.

“Yeah. I love them already. I… want to be a mother.” You were crying again, a little voice in the back of your head chiming in to tell you that the stress probably wasn’t good for the baby.

“Who’s. Is. It?” You looked up, finding fierce protectiveness in the eyes of your oldest brother.

“Cas’.”

“I’m gonna kill him.”

“Dean, no!”

Dean got up, but he was just pacing the room. Sam remained by your side, hands still on your shoulders, trying to keep you, and probably himself, calm.

“Does he know?”, Sam once again chimed in, clearly trying to be the voice of reason. He, of course, knew about your feeling for Cas. Dean didn’t. You shook your head.

“How?”, Dean asked again, and you found your face falling into a deadpan.

“Sex, Dean, that’s how babies are made”, you answered sourly. Dean scrunched his face up in disgust, quickly shaking his head.

“No, I mean, did you finally get together?” Your brain somehow didn’t register the ‘finally’.

“It… we were drinking, and I don’t really… he said it was a mistake.”

“That fucker!”, Dean cursed, once again shivering from his own choice of words. He pulled his phone out, storming out of the room. You sighed, you were too tired for this. Sam seemed to pick up on your mood, scooping your body up to carry you to your bedroom. He was the last thing you saw before you fell asleep.

-

When you woke up again, Castiel sat on the end of your bed, a confused but hurt expression on his face. His lip was split, and it seemed like his nose had bled. Worriedly, you sat up.

“Dean… beat me up for some reason”, he murmured and you sighed. The air felt awkward, like it always had since your shared night. “He… said it was for what I did to you?” You bit your tongue, keeping quiet. “Does this have to do with-” You nodded quickly.

“You… said it was a mistake.”

“I did. I wanted to do it properly.” Your eyebrow rose, a quizzical look on your face. “I, uh… wanted to court you first. And then we shared that night, and I was so… disappointed in myself for giving in to these desires. I wanted more than that night. I didn’t know it bothered you that much.”

“I’m pregnant”, you whispered out again, and Cas’ eyes went wide. “And it’s yours.”

Cas was in such a state of shock, he couldn’t do anything else than stare at you with an open mouth.

“I’m here”, he said. “If you want me to be, I’ll be here. For both of you.” You nodded teary-eyed, pulling Cas into a bone-crushing hug.

“Nothing would make me happier.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
